Ultimate Street Fighter Forever: Part 6
by CosmicTeen
Summary: Part six of this ongoing action/drama goes back in time to the McDonald's battle and deals with Guil during the presnent being in jail. There are two timelines in this story so it is extra double action packt!


Part 6: McAftermath and Guile is in jail now

The tiled floor at McDonags was covered in Mexican blood and airplane parts, and the bodies of Zznngief, Vegas, Blarlrog, and the Mcdonald worker with E Honda and Zangief melted together and skeletal parts all conneccted beasue of the flame thrower that Fie Ling had that Barlgoih used toi burn everybody and the plane was full of passangers and a pilit and another pilot tha were not alive anymore now either and smoke and fire was all over the place, and the Pkay Place was on fire and broken with some parts on the ground and the bubble thing with the toys in it that you see when youa re orfering you food was broken and the part that was used to cut E Honda was borken and has blod on it too, but the counter was in a state of disprepair and the police offiver who was on the sce e was dead too becasue the plane crashed into the entire building, killing him instantly when the wing smashed into his body and cut him in two pieces and in half, so the investigation was at a stand still and no one knoews what to do anymore, so basically this all takes place before M. Bison becomes Ultra M. Bison and harverstt the psycho power from CENSOREF and becames the President of America so this afrtermath was cleaned up by then since it was years in the future and Guile was capture by Bison's secret service officislas at the Chinese rally where The Chionise were being helped by Bison since he became the president now and every one is afraid of M Bison but also happy since he allow slaves and porno stores to be closer to peoples houses again so they don't have ti drive far and waste gas and also gas price is lower bnow becasue of the Chinese and Bison enrtering into a contract since he is the President and he can do that, so at the McDona'ds there was so much fire and smoke everywhere becasue a plane crashed into the MCDonalds and the Street Fighers had a battke with Shadowlaw combantants Zangief , Gega and Balrogg and Bison and Sagat, but Sagat escape and Bison becasme president of the Unioted State of America and the invesitagatyion was no longer going on since the Police Officer that was on the scene was killed instantly by the plane as it crashed into MCDonals and was on fire sp when the plamne crashed into him it also set him on fire much like how Zangieff, H Honda and the McDonald emplloyee were melted togehther and insinerated by Balrog using Fie Long's flamethrower when they were doing sex and fighting and it killed them too, which means they can no longer fight Bison or even try to help him if they are Zangief, Vega and Balrog and french fries were all over the place since when the plane crashed one of the boddies fllew out of the plane and smashed into the fry machine and they went all over the place and muxed with Mexican brains and Bexican Blood particles and there was also some semen all over the place and some guns and the empty bullet cartriges that come out of the guns like in Rambo and the Rambo seekwells that were made by Rocky Balboa in the 1980s, and the smoke and fire made it very difficulty for the polioce man to conduct his investiagion about the Mexican family being shot with a gun by the manager who blamed it on Fie Long and the street Fighteres becasue he did not want to go to jail again like he did when he was a gang banger in Los Angelas during the "why cant we akl get along" riots with that black guy and also the OJ Simpson murder trial that had the entire conteiunent of North America in a stranglehold, which was not unlike the strangelhold Znaigef had on E Gondaa when he was doing sex to him befire Blanka burned they with a fkamethrowing gun before the plane crashed and all tbe smoke and fired came from the burning plane taht Ryu Ken master and Guile Master jumped from after Guilr threw granades at the back of the plane to explode the back of the the planes to that they could jump out before smoke and fire overcaome them, but it did over come the polot and the crew members and the people who were traveling on the plabe and then later the body of the middle aged man that Guile conis boomed landed on top of the plane with a loud thud and he was bleeding all over the place like a plastic bag that was full of raw steak and slammed onto the ground becasu he was also destroyed by the impact force and left a dent in the top of the FUselage just after Bison escape with CENSOER and left Guile and his Street FIghtrers defeeted and Blanka started his own group called the Boulevard Combats and left Guile all alobe agaon and then Guiojke began drinking and has a drinking problem now and aklso was kapchured by Busons goons and secrit service man during the speech about them Chinese people and they deal with America and Ultra Bison, so now Guile is sitting in prison and he is not with Blanka or Ryu Hoshi or any of the other Stret Righters and he will presumably rot to death in jaiul forever, and he will be raped and ridickyeweled by the other prisonders who are most liley from the Streets of Rage and Final Fight bad guys and indeed he was raped very badly by a man in prison who calls himseld "the master of rape" and is a violent and gay man who fights and rapes the other prisoners, especially new ones and attractive ones like William Guile, so Guile has been thinking a lot about his past love with Charles Nash and about his dad James McCloud Guile who saved the world from sertain doom when he defeats Shang Sing and the Goros and the other MOrtal Fighters but then Shaung Sang turned into M. Bison becasue he is Bison akl along and then Thomas Dahlsim ran awaty and said he is getting the fuck out of there so he can live to masterbate the entire Street Fighter team abother day, and he does do that quite often becasue he is a Yogurt Master who can stretch his arms and his legs and his hands and his feet, knees, neck, ears and his fingers and his ankles and his upper leg part and upper arm partst and lower leg and lower arm parts and his stomach and his chest part and all of his torso and his face and his lips and the palsm of his hands and the bottom part of his feet and the side of his arms and his penis and his tesitcals and the part in between his testical sack and his asshole between his ass and his middle knucles and regular knuickesla dn his hands and his neck and body and legs and arms and fdace and his penis and his penis and arms and face, neck bback and stomach and he can also stretch his eye lid and hius ears, feet, knees and anckals and his shoulder and his arm wrists and his back and his ass and he can stretch all his body parts like bis penis and his ballsack so taht it can reah across the room and into Blanka's wet mouth and asshole, and while he jerks off T Hawk and Guila dn Fei Long and Deejay and Coddy Hagar and the rest of the Steest FIghters becasue he can stretch bhis body oarts and his arms and legs and hands and feet and lips and face and asshkle and penis and ballls and tesitcals and fingers and toes and shoulders, neck, back, chest, stomach, hands, penis, testicale and asshole, and legs and knees and his entire body can streth becasue he is Thomas Dahlsiom and he is a Yoga Champione.

"yeah you like that you fucking asshole and faggot" screamed the villinous prisoner Master of Rape as he did sex on Guile when guile was pinned agisnt the shower wall be three other powerful warriors of prison. Guile was crying on the inside but also on the outside, adn his tears fell to the ground and mixed with the water that was coming out of the shower before when the prisoners where showering togethrer. The guard stoof there and did not do anything beacsue he does not like Guile or Homosecksual people at all, and he also voted for Ultra Bison to becanme pPresident of America after the McDonald insident.

Blood was eruptng from Guile's asshole and the topn of his penis beasue he contracted a deadly sex virus from Blanka or from the Prisoners, but he couldn;t even remember becasue his brain is addled by drugs and alcohol now. "Do with me what you must, you villainous scum" he said to the Master of Rape as the Master of Rape pounded him harder and harder with his penis and punched Guile in the back of the head, smashing his head into the tile walls of the men's shower at the prison. "I bet you love the Ice Capades you faggot" said one prisoner, and Guile didn't actually like the Ice Capade becasue it ommittted him from the story since Blanka did not Like hime anymore either now. "Actually, i don't like them" he said, while writhing in agany. "I bet you do" said the prisoner"no i dont actually:" say guile "you do though" sait the prisonder"no I dont actualyl" says Guikle "I bet you like the Ie Capare fagg" said anotehr prunsiner "no actually i dont" say gUIgle again "I think you do though" said Master of Rape "no" fujile "I dont like it actually anymore " guile said "have you ever heard of the ice capades? I bet you liike them a lot you gay fucker" said one prisoner "i actually dont like the ice capades because blanka ommitted me from the story of Shadowlaw battles" guile say "do you like the Ice Capades?" asked a prisoner as he punched guile in the side of the head "actally I dont like them" said Guile  
" I bet you do thogh" said the prinsonet"no" said guile I dont"actualy" then a prinsoner said "do you like teh ICe Capades gjuile?" "i dont like them actually " said Guile :"anymore becasue of Blanka and Codry haggar" the oprinoser paused for a momnent and then"do you like the Ice Capades?" he asked Gui;e and Guile said "i actually dont like thekm anymore now" "I bet you do though" said one of the prinsoners "i dont likke the ice capades" say guile "hey guie you like the ice capades I bet becasue you're gay" said a prinsoner to Guile while Mqster of Rape was fuckinng and rtaping Guile "I actually dont" said Guile "I bet you do though" say Guile and the prinsoers "do you like the ice capades?" asked a prisoner "no i dont actually" guile said "i bet you do though" said a [prisoner "i actually dont becasue of Blanka and I am not in the story anymore now" said Guile . and a priosner asked guile a question. He said "Do you like the Ice Capades?" and Guile responded, "No, I don't like them actually. Charles Blanka ommitted me from the story on the count of not trusting me to lead the Street Fighters anymore, and replaced me with himseld as the hero of the story and the legend of the Shadowlaw battle." The prionse r said "I bet you do though." and Guile said "I actually don't."

Back at the McDonals investiragion, a police officer was looking at the plane wrecjkage and the bodies of the warrios that was charred and burned to the ground of the McDonal;d's restaurtan.t "I am not sure what I am seeing." said the rookie "Kid, you gota a lot to learn about being a police officer" said the hardened police officer. The two cops walked aroun the place survaying the damage and the plane that was crashed and on fire with smkoke coming out of it too, and they were collecting evidenss from the crime seen.

Robocop wiped the sweat from his brow. If anyone was goign to finishe the McDonald investigation, it was him, and the hardended ploice officer knew it. Robocop joined the force shortlyy before the McDonald battle happaned and he was a hot shot, wise cracking police officer with a nack for solving criomes.

Back in the prison and in the future, Guile was sitting in his cell pondering Charleies Nash, Charles Blanka, Captain Thomas Dhalsim and his father, General William James McCould Guile VII, Jr. Soon Guile feel asleep and has a dream now, and inside the dream Guikle is fighting Shang subng with his father James Guile and Thomas Dhalsin is there too, an so Is Nash and Blanks and DeeJay and Cody Haggar and Haggar Haggar. Shang Sung mprphs into Charles Nash and tells Guile "I love you Guile" and guile begans walking totwards Nash, whoi is really Shang Sing in disgeyes. James McDould Guike says "No, Guile! Don't fall for his trap!" But it was too late and Guile was falling for the trap set forth by Shang syung and his Mortal Fighters. Guile walked ckiser to Nash who is Shang Sung and says "is it really you Charles?" Shang Sung who is pretending to be Corporal Charles Nash in order to fool Guile says "Yes Guile, it is really me and I am asking you to come closer" and Guile did but then Thomas Dahlsim warned Guile "No Guiel, it's a trap and it's not Nash! It os Shang Sang!" but it was too late and Guile was walking towards Shang Sung who is pretending to be Nash toi fool Guile. Then, DeeJay ran in front of Guile and in between Guile and SHang Sing while Shang Sung was pretending to be Chalres Nash to fool GGuile, and he say "Stop1! This is a trap Guile!" but it was too late and Shang Sung (who is dresseed as Nash) grabbbed DeeJay and smashed him into the ground, snapping his neck instantly and destroying him. Then he stepped on DeeJay's face and broke the front of his skull and his eye fell out. Guile knew it wasn't really Nash and it was really Shang Sung trying to fool him but pretending to be and dressing up as Chalres Nash, but i t was too late now and Guile had alraedy fallen for the trap. "Guile! No!" said Hames McCLoud Guile and Thonas Dahlsim, DeeJay Cody and Michael Haggar. Guile was walking towards certain doom but then he woke up beause someone punched him in the face while he was asleep.

"It's time for the prisoners to sit and watch TV now" said the gyard after he wake up Guile from his nightmare of Shang Sung plretengind to be Corporal Charlie Nash and shap shifting to trick Guile in his nightmare while he was sleeping and having a dream before. The television set blared and on it was a televissed version of the ice capades from a week ago. The guard forced Guile to sit next to Master of Rape becasue them guards hate Guile and people like him. "I hope you have a fun time with your friend, you fucking cocksucker" said the guard and then he smashed the butt of his gun into Guile's face, breaking his eye socket and his lips. Guile was barely unconshieyuss and now he was being rapped by Master of Rape and his goons while they all watched the Ice Capades on teleivsion, but it was a taped presentation and it wasn't live, so the people that are in the crowd on the televsion and in the Ice Capades that are on TV in the prison were there a differenty day and it is not live, so it is in the past. Guile was being raped from behind by Master of Rape and his vainy penis and ballsack while his goons and henchmans were breaking chairs and bottles over Guile's head and blood was everywhere. Suddenly, Guile recognized something on the TV set that was showing the Ice Capades and the crowd that was there the last time, and he saw two men and one looked familiar and they were in the crowd. They were in the top of the arena in a room with a glass wall on front of it so when they are inside they can see the Ice Capades still even though they are in a room, and the Ice Capades actors can look inside the room too if they wanted to and if they had time to do that while they are acting on the stage and on the ice, but the one man that looked familiar was pressed up against the glass wall on the front of the room by the roof of the arena and being having sex with a Black Mechanic that looked like DeeJay. "DeeJay..." said Guile as the large and erect openis of Master of Rape tore his asshole apart with each new thrust and glass bottles were being stabbed into his bnody by the Master of Rape's henchemens too. But then Guile realized it is not DeeJay becaseu that Black MEchanic is not a Jamacain Black so it' can't be DeeJay, but the man that was pressed up against the glass wall that you can see out of since it is on the front of the room and it was private so you could watch the show but also do sex in the room was none other than General Sagat, second in commmand of UltraM. Bison Shadkwloo base. "Fuck" screamed Master of Rape"my condom broke" the henchman smashed a glass bottle on Guile's skull, cracking it open and then jammed the broken glass into his ballsak "fuck condoms" he said to Master of Rape'I know you're right" master of Rape agreed and said "Now I will get your pregnant you gay fuck."

Master of Rape lifted Guile up in the air and smashed him into the ground, ripping part of his Army pants and his dag togs broke off and fell into the floor and his hair was messed up, and blood was coming out of his body from broken glass slashes and having a penis inside his asshole. Master of Rape grabbed Guile's anckells and pulles his legs all the way apart so his asshole was spread open and Master of Rape could see all the details of Guile's asshole, and he thought to himseld how it really is treu how it looks like where you put air into a ballon and tie it so it can be on a string and float. Then he slammed his foot down onto Guile's asshole and the back of his testicles, smashing his testicales and his entire asshole apart. The henchmen all watched and one say "Master, I think you are going too far this time" and Master or Rape "No. IT is not I who am going to far now, it is you who are going to pay the ultimate price now" and then he dropped Guile's legs and grabbed Guile's head and lifteed him and smashed Guile's skull and his face against the henchman who defied him , breaking both men's skull.s "now I will rape everyone" said Master of Rape, and he grabbed the henchmen and Guile and placed them side by side and ripped their pant off so he can bend them over and do sex on them from behind. Then he takes crisco because they are in the kitchen watching TV at the prison, and he spread it on Guile's asshole and on the penis of the henchman and then he began by ramming his penis into Guile's asshole. The top part of Guile's asshole shredded apart and blood and seemen came out of his ass, and Master of Rape reached underneath Guie whiel he had sex with his ass and grabbed his penis and storked it fastly and slowley too at the same time, and then he pulled his penis out of Guiules asshole and placed it insaide the hencman asshole necct to Fuile and began t do sex on him too, and then he forced Guile to do blow jobs to the hench,an by grabbing Guile's head and placing it on the Hencmhman penis. "Now you will pay the ultimate price" said Master of Rape, and he turned the hencmna around and slapped him iun the face wtih his penis, and it was a wet slap that was covered in blood and semen, and asshole particles from Guile and from the Henchman. Then he punched the hencmman in the face while Guile ws doing a blow job and the hanch,an threw up on the top of Guile's hair and Guile threw up on the henchman's cock while the hcnman;s cock was in Guie's mout stil so the vomit came out of the sides of Guile's mouth and oozed out while the penis went in and out of Guile's mouth while the master of Raoe was raping both men. "Does that feel good?" said the Master of Rape as he kicked the hecnman in the face, breaking his nose and his teeth into pieces. Then he took Guile and forced him to fist the henchman in his asshole and gave Guile a tooth pick and said "jam that into his youreethra hole on his penis" and Guile slowly grabbed the Henchman's peniss and squeezed the top so the hole on his youreethrea opened more like you can do sometimes, and when the hole open more becasue of the squeeze, Guile slowly entered the toothpick into the hole in the Henchman's penis and the Hanchmen screamed in aggony "Oh my god " scream he. then Guile jammed his fist into the Hench,an asshole and tore his entire asshole apart and blood was coming out so much, that Master of Rape slipped on the blood and fell on the ground. "ha hah hah" said the guard who was watching "Now I can jerk off" and he put his gun down and unzipped his pants and take his penis out and start making himself hard by watching Guile fist the asshole and jam the toothpock in the penis of the Henchman while Master of Rape stood up and started touchning his own penis too "you want to join babby" say Master of Rape "No. I want to watch" said the Guard, who was turned on and had an ericetion now and was jerking off now too, and he left his gun on the floor.

Guile was fisting the hencmna and there wa blood coming out of the Henchmens penis and asshole and the toothpick was all the way insode his penis now, so Master of Rape told Guile to make the Hencman ejacu;ate so his penis explodes becase the semen can't come out now, so Guile started masterbarting the Henchman while teh guard masterbated himself and his gun was next to him, and Master of Rape watched the Ice Capades and made Guile do blowjobs to him. Then the Hench,an say "I am getting close baby" as blood and blood came out of his asshole and his penis hole, then "I am going to finish now,m open your mourh sweetheart" and giule did but nothing came out, instead the Hencman penis got big and exploded, leaving penis blood and semen all over the room. There was smoke coming out of the Henchman. Then master of Rape punched the gard iun the face and took his gun "bug mistae, faggot" he said to the guard as he smashed the butt of the gun into the ghuard's face. The guard fell down and then Master of Rape said "You're fucked now" and he made the Guard sit next to Guile and the Henchman, who was bleeding to death. "One of you will die. One of you will be raped. One of you will be raped and killed. Who will it be" said Master of Rape as he paced around the room with the gun. Guile looked up at the TV and saw Sagat in the crowd on the Ice Capades on television while Sagat was in the booth with the glass wall in the front so you can see out and so the actors can see in if they want to. "I will kill yoiu, Sagat" Guile thought to himself as Master of Rape paced around and around.

Who will Master of Rape kill? Who will Master of Rape do sex on? Who will Master of Rape rape and then murder? Find out in the next exciting installmeny og Super Street Fighter: the Show.


End file.
